Changes
by black.belt.writer
Summary: When Olivia has a crisis who will be there in her time of need? i know it's been done so many times, but this has a twist! EO
1. Changes part: 1

A/N this assume that Brian and Olivia had a relationship but never had sex. And this takes place anywhere from the first to second season

Disclaimer: no los poseo, sí, él soy triste.

Olivia had been dating Brian for about eight months now, they laughed, they talked and had fun just like they had been best friends for their entire life, she thought about this as she stood in line at the super market. She also realized she wasn't feeling what she used to, and that their relationship had turned to that of just friends who kissed occasionally. She was making him dinner tonight; she would talk to him then.

Four hours later, she was ringing the buzzer to Brian's apartment and two minutes after that she was knocking on his door. "Hey," he said vibrantly as he pulled Olivia into a hug and then kissed her quickly.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"You nervous?" he asked.

She walked farther into the apartment and turned to face him. "Brian, you and I are really good friends, but I just, I don't feel chemistry between us any more. But I love you as a friend."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to be your friend, nothing more."

"You bitch, its Elliot isn't it!" he said than slapped her hard on the face.

"No, no!" She was in shock, she had never seen this side of Brian before, and she just stood their taking it as he hit her. After a few seconds she realized what was happening to her and through a right uppercut right to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She watched in a defensive pose just in case he came at her again. He didn't. She saw blood start to drip from his mouth and panicked. She got her coat and her purse and just as her hand went on the knob. She felt his hands around her neck and him pushing her back into the apartment.

Elliot sat in his apartment, watching TV. relaxing. Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard his cell phone ringing. Deciding to ignore it he continued walking to his bedroom, when he heard a knock on his door. "Ugh… I'm coming, I'm coming!" he barked.

He opened to door. "Oh my god."

There stood Olivia, his partner, his best friend, Olivia beaten and bloody, out of breath, barely standing and without a coat. "Help me." She whispered falling into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth while she cried violently in his arms. He walked her to the couch and sat with her for what felt like hours for Elliot. Finally she calmed down. "Will you let me take you to the hospital?" he whispered.

"Okay" she murmured almost inaudibly. He stood up with her and found she didn't have the energy to walk. He picked her up and carried her to his car.

On the way there Elliot started asking Olivia questions. "Who did this to you?"

She just loudly exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Were you raped?"

"No I got away." She said. "He's still alive, what if he comes after me?" she said looking at Elliot with big eyes.

"Who is he Liv?" he said locking eyes with her momentarily before looking to the road again.

She just looked away shaking her head. They drove the rest of the way in silence both thinking about completely different things.

Elliot sat in suspense thinking of what to do next. Should he call someone, Cragen, Cassidy, as he continued thinking he realized she doesn't have anyone else. Then something hit him. When she was attacked why did she come to him, why not go to Brian Cassidy. He should be just as equipped to deal with the situation as himself. He would have to ask her. Just then a doctor approached him. "Mr. Stabler?" the man kindly asked.

"Yes?" he jumped up startling the doctor.

"We finished the examination, Detective Benson is going to be okay, she suffered two hairline fractures in her right leg and when she fell she broke her nose in addition to catching many blows to the face and sternum and thighs, and her rotator cuff was torn, we ask that someone stay with her for a while to ensure she's okay."

"Got it, but wait, did you, say she fell?" Elliot looked at the doctor dumfounded.

"Yes, she told me she fell down a flight of stairs" he said as he looked at his clipboard, and then looked back at Elliot, "by the way she had extensive bruising around her neck, which can't be explained by the fall."

"Okay, umm… I'll talk to her about it." Elliot said slowly completely worried about her now, "don't call the police yet. I'm a detective, I'll talk to my squad." He said brandishing his badge. "Can I speak to her?"

The doctor nodded and walked towards her room. Elliot followed him.

When Elliot walked into the room Olivia was sleeping. Elliot sat in a chair next to her and held her hand. He wanted to cry himself as he looked at Olivia's face, the normally strong and tough cop sat before him with a torn and bruised face and neck and chest.

As he sat staring at Olivia's face he couldn't help but think to himself that even with the scratches and bumps she still looked beautiful and dare he say, sexy? He chided himself for thinking such thoughts tried not to think those thoughts although it was becoming increasingly harder to. As he noticed the all the defensive bruising on her hands, he felt Olivia squeezing his hand. He looked up and saw her. She looked to be in so much pain. He wished he could take it all away from her.

He smiled and looked into her eyes "how you feeling?"

She looked into his eyes getting lost in them before responding, "Better, it only hurts when I move, or think, or breathe, or well, anything else for that matter." She said with a faint smile.

Elliot chuckled, how she kept her blunt sense of humor was beyond him. "The doctor wants someone to stay with you for a while, and I told them I would, is that okay with you."

"Sure," she said appreciatively.

"Good, I thought maybe you would want to stay with Brian." He said watching her reaction to see he was correct, praying that he wasn't.

He saw her swallow uncomfortably and look away from him. He shook his head in disappointment and clenched his jaw in hatred for Brian.

He hooked her chin with his forefinger and turned her to face him.

She looked into his soft blue eyes with her big brown eyes and did the only thing she could, she broke down in tears. He just held her in a hug as gently as he could.

After she calmed down Elliot decided to try and pry some information out of her. "What ticked him off?" he gently prodded.

"I was breaking up with him, I said I just wanted to be friends!" she told him almost as if she were defending herself.

"Its okay, it's okay, it's not your fault." He told her trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Any way, he, he told me I was cheating on him with, um, someone else. And then he slapped me. I defended myself and then tried to get out but he got me." She took a deep breath then continued, "he through me on the ground and then, then he tried to rape me."

"Why did he try to rape you?"

"He went off yelling about how he held out for a year for nothing" choked out.

Elliot furrowed his brows.

"Elliot, I'm a, Elliot, I'm a virgin," she whispered looking down wanting to die out of embarrassment.

"Huh."

Brian Cassidy sat in his apartment with ice on about fifteen different parts of his body, when he heard a knock. He answered to door to a very pissed off looking Elliot.

"Elliot." Brian said nervously.

Elliot said nothing; instead he pushed himself through the door and slammed it shut with his foot. When he left his knuckles were dripping with blood and he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Elliot carried Olivia into the apartment wanting her to be on crutches as little as possible. He sat her on the couch and set her stuff on the ground next to it.

"I can walk myself Elliot." Olivia said irritated.

"You seem to forget that I'm bigger than you and I can carry you whenever and whenever I want." Elliot teased her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Screw you," Olivia said as she bit back a laugh of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot said walking back to her with a cup of tea.

"Better, my face feels less swollen than it did two days ago." She smiled.

"Good. Listen, do you want to press charges." Elliot said turning the conversation serious.

"Yeah, and officially end my career?" She said with great disdain.

"_His_ career would be over."

"I work in special victims unit, how would it look if I was almost raped _and_ it came out I was a virgin!"

"Okay, look, want pizza?" Elliot smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Seven hours, two pizzas' and one gallon of Ben and Jerry's later, Olivia and Elliot sat talking on the couch. "I still say Wheat thins are better than Triscits!" Olivia said laughing.

"Your out of your mind, you can put cheese of tricots!" Elliot responded equally as amused.

"I think I've reached an all new low when I'm arguing with my partner about crackers!" she said cracking up, "good night."

She said rising to retire to her bedroom. She took hold of her crutches and walked into her room. Elliot shook his head amused, and went to sleep.

The week went on like this, Elliot going to work; Olivia staying home bored out of her mind, and then Elliot came home and took her out to a movie, or a restaurant. The night before Olivia was supposed to return to work to be on desk duty (or _ass_ duty as she called it) she made Elliot take her out again. She was no longer on crutches and her nose was almost healed. While she was waiting for Elliot to finish getting ready she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it was none other than brain Cassidy. "Hey, your boyfriend paid me a visit a while ago and I just got out of the hospital now and figured I'd pay you a visit." He said with a tone that scared Olivia, then he grabbed her shirt collar and brought her face close to his, just when he opened his mouth to say something he saw Elliot walking into the living room from the kitchen, and he immediately let go of Olivia.

Elliot saw Brian, and he walked up to him quickly. "Olivia will you step back for a moment?" he asked kindly never taking his eyes off of Brian's. When she did he stepped in her place and continued, "Let me just make myself clear. If you ever lay your hands on my partner again I promise I will kill you, got it?" Elliot said through clenched teeth.

Brian looked past Elliot at Olivia in the apartment, "I knew it, the bitch was screwing you!" he yelled.

"What!"

"Its okay, the frigid bitch was probably only good for a couple of blow jobs anyway."

At this Elliot punched Brian with so much force it knocked him out. He just closed the door and locked it figuring when Brian woke up he would walk away on his own.

Then Elliot turned to see Olivia sitting up crying her eyes out. He just sat there next to her and hugged her for several minutes. "Do you still want to go out?" Elliot gently asked.

"Yeah, I don't want him ruining my night." Olivia stopped crying.

"Okay, ready?" when she nodded he responded, "lets go."

They spent the night at a restaurant and then walked in the park while talking and laughing. They went back to Elliot's place this time just in case Brian was still there.

They sat on the couch and watched TV. By one a.m. they found that there was absolutely nothing on to watch. They both decided to go to sleep. Elliot being the gentlemen he is decided that if Olivia slept on his couch she would feel even worse, so he gave her his bed.

Elliot was just getting to sleep when he heard loud sobs coming from his' room. When he ran in he saw Olivia, still asleep but weeping uncontrollably. He walked up to her and shook her gently. When she didn't wake he called her name softly into existence, "Liv?"

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and her name being called. She opened her eyes to see two concerned blue ones looking right back at her. "Hey, Livvy, what's wrong."

"Just a bad dream," she mumbled.

He just held her for about an hour, saying soothing words to her, when he heard a small voice say, "I'm really thirsty."

"Okay, let's get you some water." Elliot got up and got her some water. She followed him to the kitchen and took the water he offered her. They walked back to the middle of the living room and Olivia set down her glass of water. She slowly walked up to Elliot and rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

While Elliot was hugging Olivia he couldn't help but think to himself that he liked the smell of her shampoo. He once again scolded himself mentally for thinking that. Olivia looked up at him with big brown unsure eyes. They just stared, lost into each others eyes for several seconds. Then just then Elliot leaned in and softly kissed Olivia on the forehead, then each cheek then just very softly and quickly on the mouth.

They looked at each other in shock neither of them realizing what just happened, or rather why for that matter. Elliot was first to speak, "oh, my god, I'm so sorry; I'm completely taking advantage of you."

He started to unwrap his arms from around her when Olivia put her hands on Elliot's forearms and softly whispered "no," while never taking her eyes off of him.

Elliot slowly leaned in to kiss her and touched his lips softly to hers. Olivia slowly brought her arms from his forearms to his chest over his shoulders and to the sides of his face. Elliot was the first to break the kiss; once again they just stared at one another in awe. The both leaned in again, this time Elliot pried open her mouth using his tongue. Olivia softly stroked his tongue with hers causing Elliot to groan as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. They slowly separated and stared at one another occasionally giving short kisses to each other. "Are you okay?" Elliot smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to stay the night with me?" Elliot asked coolly but inside praying to god she says yes.

"Listen, I'm really not ready for that yet el, I ju," she was quieted with a finger to her lips and a smiling Elliot softly shaking his head. "No, just stay with me, we don't have to do anything."

"That's fine, but I really don't have anything to wear," she smiled looking down at herself.

"You can borrow something of mine", he said as he grazed his lips against hers before engaging her completely.

Elliot took her hand and led her to his bedroom where they changed and then climbed into Elliot's bed. Olivia rested her head of Elliot bare chest and sighed, "Eventful evening." She joked. She could feel the vibrations of Elliot chuckling.

"Hey Elliot?" she said looking him in the eye, "thanks."

"For what?"

"everything." She said as she softly leaned up and kissed him.

Should I continue? Reviews appreciated, both good and bad, keep in mind this is my first fic,


	2. Changes part: 2

A/N: this fic was not intended to make Brian Cassidy look bad. I just had to do it to make sense! But don't worry, he's not in this much longer!

Disclaimer: no los poseo, sí, él soy triste.

A/N#2: i only got like 8 reveiws out of four hundred something hits, come on people, REVEIW PLEASE!

The next morning Olivia woke up three hours earlier than Elliot, and by the time he was up Olivia was ready for work and had breakfast ready for her and Elliot.

"Hey, how long have you been up" Elliot said groggily as he put his arms around her from behind.

"A while" she smiled as she leaned back into his chest. "But we need to talk" she said turning to face him.

He saw her serious expression and got nervous. "Is everything okay?"

"What about work?"

"What about it?" Elliot responded genuinely confused.

"Do we tell them?"

"Do you want to?"

"What would happen?"

"Nothing, until we get married." He blurted, not realizing what he just said.

When he felt her stiffen and saw her eyes widen he realized what he just said. "I mean, if two detectives in the state of New York are in the same squad and they get married then one of them must transfer to another precinct." He said quickly.

Olivia relaxed noticeably and looked him in the eye, "do you want to tell them?"

"Let's wait."

"Okay" she said softly.

That night the four detectives walked out of the precinct together and then went their separate ways. Olivia and Elliot walked to a small diner on the next block and slipped into their usual booth. "What do you want?" the waitress asked depressed and looking as if she wanted to end her life right there.

"The usual." Elliot said for them both.

As soon as she walked off, they just stared at each other smiling. They noticed that it started to rain, quite heavily actually. They talked about random things until they heard the bell in the front of the store indicating the door had been opened. They both turned to see a dripping and very much angry Munch and Fin. they spotted Olivia and Elliot laughing at them and trudged over. "Please tell, what you find so funny?" munch asked.

"That priceless look on your face," Olivia smiled.

"Just move over." Fin said sitting down next to Elliot and Munch sitting next to Olivia.

They talked for a few hours at which time the rain stopped and Munch and Fin walked back to Fin's car. "What is with them, they have been smiling all day." Fin asked.

"I don't know. They were staring at each other the entire time we were talking."

"Let's ask them tomorrow"

Mean while, Olivia and Elliot sat in Elliot's car, do you want to come to my place?" Olivia asked.

"sure." At that Elliot slipped his hand into hers and took off toward her place."

After parking the car they walked quietly towards the elevator, when the doors closed Elliot looked at Olivia and started kissing her, slowly, butquite passionately none the less. Olivia stepped closer to him and looped her arms around his neck as he tangled hands in her hair.

They were so into their kiss they didn't hear the _ding_, and they didn't see the door open. And they definitely didn't see the small group of people outside of the elevator car watching them.

Olivia gently broke the kiss and opened her eyes only to find him doing the same. They smiled at one another; their lips still a matter of centimeters away for each other. They heard a cough and looked to see three people staring back at them, eyebrows raised, hands on hips.

They both blushed uncontrollably and quickly walked out of the elevator and to Olivia's door. Olivia was just about to put the key in the lock when she felt Elliot's hand moving her hair over to one shoulder and then start placing light kisses on her neck. He slipped her hands around her thin waist and pulled her to him. She felt him pull her back against his chest.

At this point she could no longer focus on her task of unlocking and opening her door. She reached behind her and held his face in her hands as she moaned. After a few minutes of this she remembered she was in her hallway and once again tried to open her door. She still couldn't do it. "Stop," she mumbled.

By this time he was kissing her ear and rubbing hands up and down her body. "Make me." He challenged with a grin plastered on his face.

"I can't open the door," she whined.

He turned her around and started kissing her on the lips. He gently prodded her lips with his tongue. Olivia had to physically push him off of her. When she did he just stared at her, grinning, out of breath. She mock glared at him then turned to open the door. When she did he followed her inside and closed the door. Just then her phone rang. She answered it to hear a very pissed off Brian Cassidy on the other end. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled into the phone.

Olivia wasn't ready for this yet, but she realized that by backing down she was giving him exactly what he wants, control. "What did I do now?" she said angrily shocking Elliot with her sudden change of tone.

"Your partner punched me in the face last night you stupid bitch!" he screamed.

"Can you really blame him?" Olivia shot back. The line went dead.

Olivia turned to see a very shocked Elliot staring at her. "Who was that?"

"Cassidy" she said angrily.

"You okay?" he asked walking towards her.

"Yeah" she said running her hand through her hair. "Let's just watch a movie or something.

Okay, hope you liked this little piece. Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter.


	3. Changes part: 3

A/N: you all wanted Brian to go away, so he is! Just so you know this takes place in the second season now, so Brian isn't in SVU anymore

Things went on like this for about a week, Olivia hadn't heard anything from Brian, for which she was thankful. Everything was going just fine. Olivia was getting over Brian and getting closer to Elliot. Although she hasn't slept with him yet.

One day in the squad room, a petite woman with short Brown hair approached Elliot, "I was told this was the place to report suspected child abuse?" she calmly asked with a British accent.

"Yes maam" he responded.

"Good, can I talk to you alone please?"

"Yes, come with me." He said leading her to an interview room.

Once inside she gingerly sat down and crossed her legs. "My name is Darlene Theodore. I am a Karate instructor; I believe one of my students is being abused.

"Okay, what makes you say that?" He gently asked.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Every time I see her after she has been at her fathers home, she has more and more bruises. And I am under the impression her father is the one giving her these bruises."

"How old is your student?"

"Seven. Her mother signed her up for my class. She told me her father has been suspected of beating her. But she didn't have enough proof to make a case, so her husband still has joint custody."

"Can I have the students name please?"

"Sophie Brown. Most beautiful little girl you've ever seen." She said shaking her head.

"Have you asked Sophie about the bruises?"

"She always says something different, either she fell, or she was hit by a football. It's always something."

"Where does she live?"

"No, you can't go to her home, what if her father is there."

"We need to talk to Sophie's father."

"Let me bring Sophie in, please." She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Okay, bring her in tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't get you name." she said reaching her hand out.

"Detective Stabler." He shook her hand.

He walked out of the interview room with Darlene. And walked to over to Olivia, "he told her of his previous discussion and then accepted coffee from her. "they sat at there desks doing paperwork for another forty-five minutes before Elliot looked up at Olivia to see her hard at work focusing. "I'm hungry." He whined.

Olivia looked up at the sound of his voice, "can you wait another fifteen minutes?" she asked as if she were his mother.

He just exhaled and kept working, slowly slipping paperwork into Olivia's pile.

The next day when Elliot and Olivia came back from tracking down a hopeless lead they saw Darlene Theodore and a small girl that appeared to be about four or five with light skin and light blond hair waiting for them. Upon closer inspection Elliot and Olivia saw the girl had a black eye and a large bruise and her arm.

Elliot turned putting his hand on Olivia's arm, "I got this one." He whispered in a voice that made her knees wobbly.

"Hello, detective. This is Sophie." She said trying to smile.

Elliot bent down to Sophie's height and smiled, "hi, I'm Elliot."

The tiny seven years old smiled, "hi, I'm Sophie."

"Can I talk to you a little bit?"

"Ok."

He looked up to Darlene, "I need to talk to her alone."

"okay." At that she left and Elliot took Sophie into an interview room.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "So, Sophie," he sat down, "how did you get that black eye?"

"I fell." She looked down.

"One time I had a bruise like that." Elliot said making her look up, "you want to know what happened?"

"What?"

"I was hit by my father." He said. Tears started to well in her eyes and she looked down. "What happened Sophie?"

"My daddy hit me too." She said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Is this the first time he hit you?" he asked maintaining eye contact.

She just jumped up and hugged Elliot crying into his chest. Elliot put his arms around her and just stroked her hair.

An hour after Olivia saw Elliot enter the interview room with Sophie he saw them come out together. Sophie's eyes red and swollen, it was obvious she had been crying. Darlene, who was being questioned by Olivia at the time, walked up to Sophie smiling until she saw the tears, "are you okay Sophie?"

Sophie just huggeddarlene'slegs. "Can I speak to you alone?" Elliot asked.

"Sure" Darlene nodded her head. "Sophie I need to talk to Elliot for a minute, can you stay with Olivia?"

She nodded her head and detached herself from Darlene's legs. Then Sophie immediately went to Olivia and grabbed her.

Elliot and Darlene walked away, "Sophie admitted to being abused. I need her home address." Elliot said softly but with a clenched jaw.

"Certainly," Darlene said with a depressed British accent, "you can drop by my school." She added.

Elliot just nodded and walked by to Olivia with Darlene.

"Hey,i got a lead on the Johanson case." Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

They continued working the rest of the day on their various cases and occasionally giving each other glances that werequite suspiciousto any onlookers, including Munch.

Okay, I just had to get the case started; this will be the major plot line of the story, with E/O fluff obviously!


End file.
